Noughts & Kisses 3: Nightwing's New Era
by RoMaNtIcA1997
Summary: With the Titans separated, Noughts & Kisses revealed, and Raven married to a sinister villain, what will become of the Titans? Sequel to Nought & Kisses 1 and 2. Read and review! Mature language and Swearing.
1. Nightwing

Sorry I took so long to update the Noughts & Kisses Series. I'll try my best to update **Ravens Confusions: A RHYMEDY **a.s.a.p. (as soon as possible) This is my fourth Fan Fiction. Enjoy!

- - Disclaimer - -

Don't own Teen Titans, don't own Xiaolin Showdown, don't own fan fiction (duh). Is there anything I do own? (Joking lol)

- - Disclaimer - -

Author's POV (Point Of View)

Name changes for Teen Titans:

Robin – Nightwing

Starfire – Snowice

Cyborg – Victor (or Master Williams to his butlers)

Raven – Empress Roth to her Royal Subjects

Chase – Emperor Young to his Royal Subjects

Beast Boy – Logan (Or Gar Logan)

CHAPTER ONE

-*-Nightwing-*-

After three quick patrols of the city, Nightwing was ready to retire to his Birdcave for the rest of the morning. He was called Nightwing for a particular reason, because he worked only at night, the police would have to handle the day time. But if there was something really important, he'd go, or he'd send out the hawks.

The hawks were his elite team of super-powered human birds. They looked just like normal humans, except for the fact that they had grey skin and wings stuck onto their arms. If they wanted to fly, they'd just flap their arms. Plus, unlike humans, they had clawed feet, sort of like extra long fingers curved and sharpened at the tips. There were five hawks and they were all girls, which was obvious even to humans when you looked at them. They had LONG jet black shiny hair, flowing straight down to just past their chests and eyes so dark they could only be black, not dark brown. They wore black vests with incredibly short black shorts and they never changed their look, not even the colour.

Nightwing settled into his bed, which was built to look like a giant bird's nest, and let his mind wander. Before too long he found himself thinking about Raven and the rest of the Titans, and how much he missed them all. If only he hadn't made those stupid mistakes, maybe, just maybe, Dr Light's prophecy wouldn't have come true. Starfire had intended to change the prophecy so that in the future the Titans would still be a team. But they were already alone. The Titans were all split up and ashamed of having their secrets revealed to the rest of the Titans, not realising that their friends would understand. Which meant that only someone who hadn't had their secrets revealed could try to re-group everybody. It had to be Nightwing, or Raven. Raven and Chase Young had left Jump City so they probably weren't intending to try and re-group everybody, so it was up to Nightwing to try and get everyone back together again. Nightwing sat up and began to write in an empty notebook. He wrote down all of his secrets, all his hopes, all his dreams, and all of his most regretful moments. It was awful to write it all down and it took the whole morning plus most of the afternoon to fully complete it. Then he wrapped it up in paper and wrote Cyborg on the front of the parcel, then he began to search the internet for any clues that could lead him to where Cyborg was now. One website said that a half man, half robot by the name of Victor Williams was an incredibly rich man that was improving technology in South Africa.

Cyborg's name was Victor but he must of made a fake last name so that no one would be able to say they recognised him from the accident. Well, Nightwing supposed it was an accident that made him have to be part robot but he never knew the full story. But this Victor Williams sounded just like Cyborg, a super smart guy helping people and improving their technology. He'd have to check it out. He called the Hawks and they grabbed onto his back and flew him speedily to South Africa, it barely took him 10 minutes.

Nightwing's POV (Point of View)

It wasn't hard to find out where he lived. There was a HUGE mansion as tall as the Big Ben Clock back in England, and as wide as three double decker buses and a coach. The door alone was as tall as a reasonable sized tree, but I knew better than to take the front way in, Cyborg might still be embarrassed. I'd have to sneak in and take him by surprise. So the Hawks dropped me on the windowsill and opened it up for me. It took me a while to find him, after all, it was a like looking for someone in the middle of a giant crowd. There was so many smart looking people carrying interesting objects like test tubes and wires. Eventually I found him in the master bedroom, writing notes on a piece of paper.

I dropped the book from where I was on the ceiling and got the hell out of there. The book I had wrote was entitled **The Book of Robin**, and I had written it so that Cyborg knew all about me. I wanted him to know all about me to make him understand that his secrets were just as bad as mine and that we could still be friends, that we could still be a team. Other than my life story, the book told him about where I lived now, the fact that I had accepted his secrets, and if he accepted mine that we could work together again. But the thing that I stressed most important was that he passed on his secrets to another Titan. That way, we'd all be united, eventually.

After a few days, there was a knock at the Birdcave. No one knew about it's whereabouts except me, the hawks, and Cyborg. I hesitated and opened it up. It was Cyborg, he was really here, which meant that there were now two teen titans. Cyborg hugged me, a big grin on his face; at least, he was happy to see me, I was worried he'd be nervous and shy and awkward.

"It's good to see you Cyborg", I said, smiling at him.

"You too, Nightwing", he said, doing air quotes when he said my name.

I rolled my eyes. "Who'd you send your book to?".

"Beast Boy. You know he does spy stuff now? He works for like FBI or something".

"Really?".

"Yeah. He can just transform into a fly or whatever", he explained, "His team helped us to find out if someone was stealing our inventions".

"Cool".

We talked for a little while and then Cyborg explained he needed to go home but that he'd come back tomorrow and maybe stay with me a few days. Three days later, while Cyborg and I were debating which meat was the best kind, there was a knock at the door. I didn't hesitate to answer this time, I had a good feeling who it was.

"Hey Nightwing".

"Beast Boy!", I cried, shaking his hand, it was great to see him again.

"It's Logan, Gar Logan", he said coolly, checking his watch.

He was dressed in a black jumper, black trousers, and plain black trainers. He also had two silver watches on his wrists, one was Japanese and one was English. Plus, he had tinted black glasses on so you couldn't see his eyes, he definitely looked spy material.

"So who'd you send your book to?", Cyborg asked, biting into his beef burger.

He took off his glasses and grimaced, "Raven, but I doubt she'll get it. She lives in the forest nowadays. Not much post offices in that direction". He looked at the burger Cyborg was biting into with interest, "You got any more of those burgers?", he asked casually, sitting on the chair next to Cyborg.

"WHAT?", Cyborg and I exploded at the same time.

He frowned. "Can't my best friends spare me a _burger_?".

"WHAT?", Cyborg and I exploded again.

"Guys, that's really not funny", he said, standing up, "I'll go get my burger and then-".

" **NO!**", I shouted, and Garfield jumped. "No", I said again, more calmly this time. "We have burgers left, but we don't have any Tofu burgers. That's BEEF".

"I know it's beef", he said, sitting down, "I eat meat now".

Cyborg just stopped, his mouth frozen in mid-bite, his eyes staring hard at Beast Boy. It had been a long time since I'd seen him but... him eating meat? After all those years of Tofu!

Suddenly, Cyborg grinned, "Glad your on our side now, man".

Garfield smiled. "So, have you guys heard from Star at all?", he asked.

I put Gar's burger in the microwave as Cyborg said, "Nope. Dunno where she is".

"Robin, I've been wondering for a couple of years now...", Garfield began. "What did you buy from Chase Young that you had to give him Malchior?", he asked.

"I bought a love spell. It's weird how he fell in love with her himself...". I gasped. "That's it! That's why Raven and Chase Young fell in love. The love spell must of worked on him and Raven instead of on Raven and me!".

Cyborg snorted, "Typical", but Garfield looked completely serious. "So she doesn't love him after all and maybe that's why she didn't believe what I said about those notes. So maybe... she could still..", Garfield stopped, but he didn't need to continue, we knew he was going to say she could still love him. Which I was sure she would, after all, under that love spell was the same old Raven who truly loved Garfield more than anyone.

"As long as we get rid of the love spell, Raven will be back to normal. Anything she felt before it contaminated her will be exactly the same", I assured him, handing him a plate with his burger on it, "We just need to find an antidote".

"No problem, Lady Eagle will help us out with that", Garfield said, taking a bite. After he had finished eating we had decided upon a plan and couldn't wait to get our plan into action. Three Titans down, two to go.


	2. Emperor Young & Empress Roth

Sorry I took so long to update the Noughts & Kisses Series. I'll try my best to update **Ravens Confusions: A RHYMEDY **a.s.a.p. (as soon as possible) This is my fourth Fan Fiction. Enjoy!

- - Disclaimer - -

Don't own Teen Titans, don't own Xiaolin Showdown, don't own fan fiction (duh). Is there anything I do own? (Joking lol)

- - Disclaimer - -

Author's POV (Point Of View)

Name changes for Teen Titans:

Robin – Nightwing

Starfire – Snowice

Cyborg – Victor (or Master Williams to his butlers)

Raven – Empress Roth to her Royal Subjects

Chase – Emperor Young to his Royal Subjects

Beast Boy – Logan (Or Gar Logan)

CHAPTER TWO

-*-Emperor Young and Empress Roth-*-

Raven woke up late at night. For a moment she was surprised to find someone's arms around her because she still thought she was sleeping in her room alone in Titans Tower, and then she remembered. It had been the best day of her life, the day she got married. Chase and Raven had gotten married the Christian way, although they were in Algeria, but they married in front of the Qu'ran as well to show they respected Algerian Religion.

The priest had read out a bunch of unfamiliar verses from the bible and there had been a lot of "Amen" and "God Bless You" going on. And then he'd gotten down to the normal part, the whole 'Till death do you part' bit. All through this she was dying of embarrassment but Chase looked at her encouragingly, smiling lovingly. But when it got to the 'I do' part, she was suddenly scared that Chase would suddenly reconsider and walk away. Nevertheless she answered 'I do' without hesitation, praying he wouldn't embarrass her to death and say I don't in front of most of the people and animals in Algeria. But he said I do and kissed her lovingly when it came to that part. We had a short after party and then the Honeymoon began. So right now she was sleeping in the best Resort in Orlando, complete with a four poster bed and an in-room jacuzzi.

Chase Young had given her the most wonderful night of her life.

She sat up for a moment and put on her night clothes, the air conditioning was freezing her to bits. Chase Young let her go automatically when he felt her putting on her clothes. He had woken up too and decided he liked to watch her get dressed. Raven smiled at him but shivered when she moved the covers off of her for just the shortest moment, but he wrapped the sheets around her some more. Suddenly, Raven remembered why she had woken up in the first place, because she was unbelievably, ridiculously, uncontrollably hungry for some more of that delicious Wedding Cake. Just thinking about it made her lick her lips, much to Chase Young's amusement, and astonishment. Raven never ate much, she had thousands of cups of herbal tea, an occasional buttered toast, and maybe some fruit thrown in if she was feeling greedy. But recently, she'd been eating way more, like two toast for breakfast _with_ cereal and fruit and porridge and eggs...

And yet she hadn't put on any more weight, she was still her usual wonderfully sized self. It was strange, but Raven just said being without her full powers tired her out and that it was only natural she'd need to eat more nutrients for them to work properly. That made sense, and yet it didn't at the same time, but Chase Young decided to leave it. As long as Raven wasn't sick or anything like that, Chase wouldn't pester her with crazy questions.

Raven sat down, smiling greedily at the huge slice of cake she had just cut. Chase Young sat behind her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her up her neck. She giggled, but her mouth didn't stay closed for long as she stuffed a forkful into her mouth. Chase lay her down on the bed and sat on top of her, looking down at her with those amazing eyes. He stole a piece of her icing, and soon they were having a playful fight about who deserved the cake, and who the deserved the icing. Considering both of them wanted the icing, the play-fight lasted a whole ten minutes, during which one another was thrown of the bed and pelted with M&M's. Chase won the icing in the end, much to Raven's mock disappointment, but she ate the cake solemnly, deciding that the cake was much more wholesome than icing, considering it was just like fluffy sugar.

Along with that, it meant that she and Chase were the official Emperor and Empress of Algeria. They didn't usually do the whole Emperor thing, after all, they'd been following the rules of the government for years now, but when they'd offered to help them out, the government accepted the help without hesitation. First of all, they'd encouraged more of the Africa you saw in films and less of the Africa you saw in the city. They encouraged people to respect the forest and the deserts, and use only what they needed. It saved a lot on electricity and machinery, they simply wrote down their requests on a paper a few days in advance, and then after those few days, they collected it from the stores. They took advantage of the sun in the deserts by making solar panels and storing the energy into huge batteries. Then they used it to generate fans to cool people's houses, after all, it didn't take much volts to use a fan, especially if the batteries had been charging all day.

They wanted people to use the resources of the plants and waters around them. Raven personally made sure there was some sort of lake and a small forest area every couple of miles so that nobody had to travel too far. Picking the fruits and vegetables of the plants insured everybody was well fed throughout the entire summer, and the filtered water gave everybody something to drink if they couldn't afford anything. In the winter Chase Young travelled to Saturn and picked plants from the trees Green Gal planted. He easily levitated them by the dozen and brought them to Algeria to be sold for one price only so that everybody could afford it.

Month after month Algeria improved until it was one of the best country's in North Africa. It was quite a popular destination spot for people who liked to experience Arabic culture and soon it was quite a rich country. Algeria had been quite good before, but now it was great. The money from tourists helped out on hotels and tourist attractions, which in turn attracted more tourists. Soon Algeria had the worlds tallest slide, it was so high up you had to take an elevator to get there and it took like 7 minutes to get to the bottom. They had the worlds biggest and most realistically designed sand castle. Because the desert was so vast, it was easy to get a huge supply of sand big enough to create a life sized sandcastle. We simply stuck it together with a cement and glue mixture so that it didn't crumble. There were carvings made of sand, paintings, furniture, cutlery, and even a television. Plus the good thing about the Sandcastle Mansion was that it didn't really cost much money to make, the sand was already there and shaping it up wasn't hard when you can levitate objects. All we really had to pay for was the glue and cement, which didn't really cost that much. All in all, it was easy money and every little helped.

Raven snuggled up to Chase Young and kissed him gently on the lips. To Chase, Raven tasted delicious, she was sweet and her lips were so soft against his. And then suddenly Raven realised something, she wasn't Roth any more, she was Young. Raven Young she said inside her head and snorted with laughter out loud. Chase looked at her curiously.

"What is it?", he asked, kissing her gently.

"Raven Young", she said, and cracked up laughing.

Chase grinned at her, attacking her with crazy tickles, and Raven was horribly ticklish. She fell of the bed to try and escape but he climbed on top of her when she was on the floor, prisoner to gravity and his insane tickles. Raven laughed hysterically.

"OK, OK you win!", she cried, laughing like crazy.

He smiled down at her triumphantly. "NOT", she said suddenly, forcing him underneath her with her powers. She tickled him like crazy and he was laughing too much to be able to move her off. She jumped off of him and snuggled into the bed sheets, Chase jumped in and wrapped his arms around her gently. In moments they were kissing, they just loved being together so much that they couldn't resist each other when they were so close. Soon they fell asleep together, and slept contentedly through the night.


	3. Sad Old Snowice

Sorry I took so long to update the Noughts & Kisses Series. I'll try my best to update **Ravens Confusions: A RHYMEDY **a.s.a.p. (as soon as possible) This is my fourth Fan Fiction. Enjoy!

- - Disclaimer - -

Don't own Teen Titans, don't own Xiaolin Showdown, don't own fan fiction (duh). Is there anything I do own? (Joking lol)

- - Disclaimer - -

Starfire's POV (Point Of View)

Name changes for Teen Titans:

Robin – Nightwing

Starfire – Snowice

Cyborg – Victor (or Master Williams to his butlers)

Raven – Empress Roth to her Royal Subjects

Chase – Emperor Young to his Royal Subjects

Beast Boy – Logan (Or Gar Logan)

CHAPTER THREE

-*-Sad old Snowice-*-

After leaving the Titans I knew I wouldn't be happy enough to make my powers work, but somehow I managed to make them work off of my pure and utter sadness. The more sad I was, the more power I had. The coldness of Antarctica had changed me physically. My starbolts and eye beams were now a neon blue, my hair was white and my eyes were a icy turquoise. My orange skin had paled to a faint peach colour, making me almost look human. Plus, mentally, I had fully grasped the English language, American slang, and the odd phrases that they used in either America or England.

I went by the name Snowice instead if Starfire, considering my starbolts weren't exactly fiery any more. Plus, my appearance seemed icy and snowy rather than bright and fiery nowadays, after all, nothing stayed fiery for long in Antarctica. But even taking my icy appearance into consideration, the cold didn't actually bother me much, my body just adapted to fit into the environment around me, which was icy, white, and pale. So in turn my skin became pale, my hair became white, and my eyes were an icy blue. I wore my usual clothes in a dark blue version with white fur on the edging and I wore dark blue elbow length gloves. I had a hooded dark blue cloak, edged with white fur.

Unlike Raven though, I only wore my hood up when it snowed.

But my sadness was what transformed me the most. I just didn't feel happy any more, or find anything amusing. I just frowned all the time, remembering how it used to be before Noughts and Crosses tore the Titans apart, leaving us all alone.

More than anything though, I missed Robin. I had loved him more than anyone but clearly he had very strong feelings for Raven and I would never try to break them up. If it wasn't for Red Star, the Russian ex-soldier I had helped a long time ago, I would have probably been dead, or worse. Red Star was somebody talk to in the loneliness of Antarctica, if anything truly awful ever happened to me, Red Star would search till the ends of the Earth until he found the Titans. Then they would be sure to help me. Beast Boy had always been particularly fond of me and if no one else could be convinced he surely would be.

Saving him had been surprisingly easy.

All I had done was give him some of my solar power. Those starbolts happened to be the only starbolts I'd been able to use since I'd left the Titans. Red Star was definitely worth my last starbolt, if the Teen Titans were truly gone forever.

"_**STARFIRE!**_". That one word froze my already frozen heart. I flew towards North Africa at the speed of light, chasing the voice of my dear friend Red Star. When I found him he was almost dead anyway, his blood already sinking into the grass of the rainforest.

"I found Raven, by accident. I was coming to tell you but...", he winced, "_She_ attacked me". He groaned as I helped him to sit up.

"Who? Who attacked you? Raven?", I asked incredulously.

"No. Not Raven. Another being with eyes as dark blue as the ocean itself", Red Star said, wincing as I cleaned his injuries. Who had dark blue eyes, I thought. Gizmo, Red X, Punk Rocket? My mind whirled through all the numerous possible villains that hated the Teen Titans. Slade was dead, the Brotherhood of Evil was taken care of, and no one in HIVE had dark blue eyes. Well no one I could think of. Sylvie had orange eyes, Trigon was trapped, and Terra was good again, besides she had LIGHT blue eyes not dark.

"Starfire, only a healer can fix this. You most find Raven, she is the only one powerful enough to heal me, at least nearby. I spotted her not far south from here but I made sure she didn't see me. I though we'd surprise her", he sighed, "Only it didn't turn out that way".

He winced again. "Starfire, you've got to hurry".

"I will, but before I go, I must know why you keep calling me Starfire", I said.

"Raven is your friend. She will make you happy again, you will no longer control the snow and ice. Once again your hair will become fiery red and your eyes will be emerald green. She's the match, Starfire", he said, "And you are the candle. Go now. And good luck".

I hugged Red Star and flew south, hope thawing the ice in my heart for the very first time.


	4. Titans Together & The Void

Sorry I took so long to update the Noughts & Kisses Series. I'll try my best to update **Ravens Confusions: A RHYMEDY **a.s.a.p. (as soon as possible) This is my fourth Fan Fiction. Enjoy!

- - Disclaimer - -

Don't own Teen Titans, don't own Xiaolin Showdown, don't own fan fiction (duh). Is there anything I do own? (Joking lol)

- - Disclaimer - -

Robin's POV (Point Of View)

Name changes for Teen Titans:

Robin – Nightwing

Starfire – Snowice

Cyborg – Victor (or Master Williams to his butlers)

Raven – Empress Roth to her Royal Subjects

Chase – Emperor Young to his Royal Subjects

Beast Boy – Logan (Or Gar Logan)

CHAPTER FOUR

-*-Titans Together-*-

Garfield, Cyborg, and I were outside the cottage. A moment ago I was sure I heard the name Starfire being shouted from somewhere up north, but that was ridiculous. Why would Starfire come to Algeria if she knew Raven was here?

The more I thought about Starfire, the more I felt a strange ache in my chest. Why did she have this crazy effect on me? She was my friend, a beautiful friend, but a friend all the same. There was never any romance between them, as a matter of fact, she didn't seem all that romantically interested in him either. She had admitted Aqualad was cute and she had also hinted that Speedy was right up her alley but she'd never acted in anyway to either of them. She treated them the same way she treated... well, me. I gulped.

"Everyone remember the plan?", I asked quietly, trying to forget Star for the moment.

Cyborg grinned and gave me a quick "Yeah". Gar nodded silently, taking a deep breath as if he was about to plunge blind into shark infested waters. We knocked on the door and I saw Beast Boy cringe slightly when Chase Young opened it.

"Come in, come in", he said immediately, his voice full of warmth.

"Who is it, Chase?", Raven asked, walking into the hallway. She was wearing a silver version of her usual leotard with matching silver ballet flats. Her cape was white, just as it had been when I'd last seen her. Her eyes lit up when she saw us all.

"Hey guys, long time no see!", she said, hugging me softly and then moving on to Cyborg and Gar. I couldn't help noticing how reluctant he was to let her go, and how sad his eyes were whenever he looked at her. The pain in my chest returned at full force.

The day passed quickly after that. We asked them to give us a tour of the cottage and we were surprised to see it was way bigger than it appeared.

"Hey y'all, can we show you somethin'?", Cyborg asked.

"Sure", Raven replied, and both she and Chase stood up, simultaneously.

Cyborg led the way to the kitchen and I asked nonchalantly, "So where's the Gem?".

"I've got it", Chase replied immediately, "It's powers are amazing".

"That's Raven's stuff for ya'. Crazy, creepy, and more than a little different", Gar added. I saw his eyes widen in wonder as she laughed, a truly beautiful laugh that amplified her beauty tenfold. Chase smiled at her, a smile so loving it almost choked me to watch. I felt like a nosy peeper, peering in at their private business because his smile telegraphed a message to her on a whole different frequency. She sent a smile back and I could almost feel the despair flowing out of Beast Boy. He didn't need a frequency to telegraph his message, his tear-filled eyes and miserable body language said it all. He was dying inside.

Cyborg placed a small cube on the floor and it opened out into a bigger cube, not as big as the kitchen but big enough to hold several people at once.

"You first Chase", Cyborg said, gesturing grandly, "We're right behind ya'".

As soon as Chase Young was inside, Cyborg shut the door and I handcuffed Raven's hands behind her back. "NO!", she screamed, as I dragged her to the kitchen wall, "Don't hurt him!". Chase Young himself was snarling and growling, he had transformed into a Green tiger. He attacked the walls of the cube with furious swipes, his claws were sharp enough to tear metal to ribbons but we had enchanted the cube. He was trapped.

I cuffed Raven's feet and gagged her just in case she tried to use some incantation. Gar was fixing the antidote into the small hole in the wall. Raven managed to spit out the gag I'd used on her. "Chase!", she screeched, "They've got a spell!".

"I know, it's an anti-love potion!", he snarled.

She struggled to move away from me as I tried to gag her again. "Use the Gem!".

"I can't, they've enchanted the cube! Raven...", he sighed softly, "I'm trapped".

"No!".

"Yes", his voice was filled with defeat, "The spell is going to stop me loving you Raven and I'm sorry. Sorry it had to end like this". Gar pressed the red button and the anti-love potion gas filled the air in the cube.

"ROAR!". The tiger roared one last time as the air filled it's lungs with anti-love. Robin sighed with relief when he heard no more from the tiger in the cube. But his relief disappeared when he saw Raven sobbing softly against the kitchen wall.

CHASE YOUNG'S POV (POINT OF VIEW)

CHAPTER THREE & A HALF

-*-The Void-*-

At first it was darkness. But then the world separated itself into two pieces, the darkness and the light. I knew the light was love, and the darkness was hate; I knew I was meant to choose my path. I ran to the light but the darkness followed reminding me of the pleasure I could only get from evil. It reminded me how I had Raven's Gem and that I didn't need her any more. It whispered about killing, torturing, and enslaving the Earth.

I was almost at the light, but the darkness reminded me time and time again how evil came before desire and how evil had gotten me a spell for eternal life. I looked into the light and all I could see was Raven, her beautiful body awaited me in the light but I was unable to step into it. Try as I might, the light wouldn't let me in and the darkness was gaining on me. I tried hard to resist, thinking only about Raven.

How I felt when I saw her, it had been love at first-sight. How wonderful it had been when she'd teleported to me and complimented my eyes, and then she'd hugged me. That wonderful out-of-control feeling her kisses made me feel, it made me forget the world, it made me feel like me and her were the only ones that mattered. My life had been just a lonely darkness without her, why would I want to go back to that?

**Because it made you strong. It made you powerful. And it almost gave you the world**.

" I am strong and I am powerful". But I couldn't say anything about the world.

**You are more powerful than ever, that is true. But you do not even use your power.**

"I have Raven, what more could I need? What more could I want?".

**EVERYTHING! That insolent girl is just that, a girl. You could have any of them with the powers that you wield. Girls could satisfy your every desire every minute of the day.**

"I love only Raven".

**You love her body and the feelings she gives you. Many girls have her body shape and many of them can give you even better feelings. AS LONG AS YOU WANT.**

I licked my lips. The thought of someone like Raven every minute of the day sounded... incredible, tempting. I thought of how her face looked as I shared her pleasure. "It's not just her body. It is her, her everything. She cannot be replaced by girls who have no will of their own. She is special", I said firmly.

**NONSENSE!** "It is not nonsense!", I snarled, "I love her!".

**We shall see.** The darkness surrounded me and the light disappeared. **Join me and you will see the light from a distance. Or stay and never see the light again. So, Chase Young, Emperor of Algeria, King of the Sahara, and Prince of Darkness. Will you join me?**

" I will join you". The darkness swirled around my body, taking away the love left inside of me. I am sorry Raven, was my last thought, I had no choice.


	5. Titans Together Part 2

Sorry I took so long to update the Noughts & Kisses Series. I'll try my best to update **Ravens Confusions: A RHYMEDY **a.s.a.p. (as soon as possible) This is my fourth Fan Fiction. Enjoy!

- - Disclaimer - -

Don't own Teen Titans, don't own Xiaolin Showdown, don't own fan fiction (duh). Is there anything I do own? (Joking lol)

- - Disclaimer - -

Robin's POV (Point Of View)

Name changes for Teen Titans:

Robin – Nightwing

Starfire – Snowice

Cyborg – Victor (or Master Williams to his butlers)

Raven – Empress Roth to her Royal Subjects

Chase – Emperor Young to his Royal Subjects

Beast Boy – Logan (Or Gar Logan)

CHAPTER FIVE

-*-Titans Together Part 2-*-

The door opened and Chase Young walked and began cackling evilly. He held up Raven's gem proudly and stuck it on his T shirt, right in the middle. His usual armour grew from the gem and soon he was standing in his normal Kung Fu clothes, a Green aura glowing around the outside of his body.

"No", Raven whispered, tears falling down her face, "Oh Chase, no!".

"For my first act of evil, I'm going to defeat the Teen Titans!", he snarled. He used his power and summoned up Jack Spicer and Wuya next to him. They looked at him in surprise but they caught onto his evil mood quickly enough.

"Attack!", he shouted. Jack Spicer's robots attacked Cyborg immediately, messing up his circuitry. Wuya attacked me and Jack Spicer trapped Garfield in some ball thing and he couldn't get out. Wuya trapped me in some rock-made cuffs and threw me at the wall next to Raven. She had managed to free herself from the handcuffs and she and Chase Young were staring at each other strangely, not knowing what to do.

"Raven! Fight!", I said but I knew she wouldn't. But I also knew, by the look of confusion in Chase's eyes, that he wouldn't hurt her either. Then Starfire blasted through the cottage door and attacked Wuya and Jack Spicer with quick kicks and punches. She levitated water from the sink and soaked them with it. Then she froze the water while it was still on them, temporarily freezing them.

Starfire looked so beautiful in a dark blue version of her usual clothes and matching elbow length gloves. She also wore a dark blue cloak with a white fur-lined hood. Her skin was paler than Blackfire's now and her hair was icy white. But her eyes were the most surprising, they were an incredible icy blue, she looked more beautiful than even Raven. How could I ever over look the Tamaranean beauty she had, even when she had orange skin and red hair? I hope it's not too late for us to be together, I thought, I hope I haven't pushed her away. She raised her hands gracefully and my handcuffs broke apart. I ran at Starfire and kissed her passionately on the lips and she kissed me back just eagerly.

Changing to Raven's POV

I watched Robin and Starfire kiss with envy and despair. I remembered those wonderful moments I'd shared with Chase Young and knew they'd never be the same again. I looked back at Chase Young and saw something in his eyes: envy, confusion, anger? I didn't know. I closed the gap between us and stared up into his eyes, pulling his body to mine to try and find out what he was thinking. I could only get glimpses: a struggle on what to do with me, not understanding why I wanted to be close to him, him wanting to be even closer to me even though he knew the wrongness of it deep in his soul. Plus, he had lots of empty patches in his mind, as if some of his memory was missing.

"You've don't remember us do you", I whispered softly. His eyes widened.

"No! I would never give into my desire!", he said in a furious whisper.

"But you did. And you never wanted it to end. But it did. Chase you deserve to remember it even if you think it was wrong. We had good times, and... I think you'd like some of what you remember", I whispered, and began to blush.

"You mean we...", he couldn't finish his sentence but I nodded anyway.

"And Chase the thing is I'm...", I took a deep breath, " _Pregnant"_. I said the word so quietly that I wasn't sure that he'd heard me until he said something so shocking I almost fainted.

"GET RID OF IT", Chase snarled.

My eyes widened until they took up most of my head. " **What?**".

" I said, GET RID OF IT!", he screeched, "Fucking **kill **it! I don't want it and you shouldn't either!".

"It's ours", I whispered in shock, "How could you ask me to kill your own flesh and blood? I know you're evil now but... it's OURS".

"That, that... thing is not related to me!", he whispered in fury, "It's a monster! A trick of nature! It shouldn't even be possible and neither should we!". He stepped away from me.

"It's over Raven", he snarled, "Forget about these memories because I don't love you and I will never ever love you again". Then he teleported away.

I blinked at the empty space where he'd been moments ago. I saw Wuya and Jack Spicer teleported away with Chase Young's magic in the corner of my eyes but I didn't care enough to focus on them. I sat down cross legged on the floor, changed into my old crime fighting clothes with magic, and meditated. I needed to clear my mind and think of something, ANYTHING, except that terrible moment when Chase had broken my heart. So. This was it. Peace, quiet, tranquillity. But although it was quiet, it was far from tranquil. I just couldn't stop thinking about Chase, the baby, _our_ baby, how it had been before the spell had stopped him from loving me. I got up immediately to look at the spell, to see whether or not there was some kind of antidote for it and if I could make it if there was.

METRION, NIL ZORTEX the label read in Azarathian. I could speak, write, and read fluently in Azarathian so it was easy to translate, it said: Antidote for Love. But... if that was an antidote, then our love was the... NO! I dropped to my knees and closed my eyes. It was fake, all of it was fake, our happiness, our love.. we'd been enchanted to love each other! He'd loved me, and I'd loved him... I gave him everything: my heart, my love, my body, how could I have given up my virginity to a super villain?

I stood up and put my hood on. "Where's the rest of the antidote?", I asked nonchalantly.

My friends looked at me, all four of them. They seemed surprised to see me look so... calm, and withdrawn, sort of like I'd been when I'd first joined them.

"Here", Garfield said, hope shining in his eyes, and he handed me the antidote.

I sprayed the gas into my mouth, breathing it deeply into my lungs, not even trying to resist it. I didn't want to love Chase any more. His rejection reminded me of Malchior, how I'd been so sure that **he'd** been the magician, the **good** one, and Rorek was the dragon. I had been so sure that our love was real and that the anti-love was fake, when in truth it had been the other way round. The antidote filled my lungs and took away most of the love I felt for Chase Young, but not all of it, and I felt disappointed and relieved at the same time. And then I felt frustrated. Why couldn't the antidote be strong enough to wipe away the feelings of our love completely? But I knew the answer before I'd even thought the question. We'd loved each other, but if one of us hadn't like the other it wouldn't have been anywhere near as strong as this. But we'd been together, and we'd... done things together that were irreversibly binding through a soul-deep level. Which meant, even if the potion had left my body, my soul still felt some of the effects.

And I now I was a heartbroken almost powerless human hybrid. Great.

I teleported to the library and sat in the same position I had sat once before to bring Trigon into the world. But now I was doing it willingly, because if I was going to get my Gem back, I needed the help of my demon side. I summoned my powers and called Arella to me.

"Raven?", she looked pleasantly surprised. Then she looked around, "No! Not again!".

"Arella, I must. Father, he needs my help, and I need his".

"He would never agree to help you! He is a demon!", she gasped, staring at me in shock.

"All I need is for him to have his soul back", I pleaded, "Mother, please... I need your help".

"What can I do? All I can offer to that **demon** is my soul! I have nothing!", she exclaimed.

"Arella... your soul is exactly what I want".

Silence.


	6. The Soul of Scath

Sorry I took so long to update the Noughts & Kisses Series. I'll try my best to update **Ravens Confusions: A RHYMEDY **a.s.a.p. (as soon as possible) This is my fourth Fan Fiction. Enjoy!

- - Disclaimer - -

Don't own Teen Titans, don't own Xiaolin Showdown, don't own fan fiction (duh). Is there anything I do own? (Joking lol)

- - Disclaimer - -

Raven's POV (Point Of View)

Name changes for Teen Titans:

Robin – Nightwing

Starfire – Snowice

Cyborg – Victor (or Master Williams to his butlers)

Raven – Empress Roth to her Royal Subjects

Chase – Emperor Young to his Royal Subjects

Beast Boy – Logan (Or Gar Logan)

CHAPTER SIX

-*-The Soul of Scath-*-

"You would have me give up my soul to save a demon?", Arella asked calmly.

"Yes".

She took a deep breath. "Raven, why are you doing this?".

"Because I need my power!", I shouted, and then I took a calming breath. "Trigon was the source of my power and without him I am weak, I am almost human!". I closed my eyes. "Someone has my Gem and is planning to enslave the world anyway. But he won't stop there, and once he discovers the true extent of it's powers, he will never stop and because he is immortal his rein of evil will never end. He will never die".

"How did he get the Gem?".

"Someone told him about it, told ALL the villains in the city about it. They all attacked at once and we had to hide in the basement. But he got in and-". I didn't need to say the rest, Arella wasn't stupid.

"How could he steal it from your forehead? You're immortal!".

"I was. But he killed Trigon and now he's banished to the Underworld. Plus, he caught us all by surprise and he wasn't alone", I explained, opening my eyes to see her reactions.

She seemed more surprised than anything else. "Who is he?".

"Chase Young". I closed my eyes and let my tears slowly fall out. It hurt me to remember how happy we'd been, and how much I missed our love together.

Arella gasped. "The Prince of Darkness has stolen the Gem! But he is an evil demon!".

" I know".

"His power over darkness is even stronger than Azar's power over light!", she continued.

" I know".

"You have to destroy him!".

"NO!". The word exploded from my mouth immediately. The thoughts came flooding back of our love together. He'd been so amazing when he'd made love to me, so slowly, gently, passionately... How could something that felt so right be so wrong? I remembered how our honeymoon had been: perfect, slow, and deep. We'd kissed and touched as long as we wanted and there were no Titans to break us up. I knew the love was fake but I couldn't help but wish they hadn't split us up, that they'd let us love each other in peace.

"I can't hurt him! I just CAN'T! I loved him and he loved me and I won't let anyone hurt him! No matter how evil he is, CHASE YOUNG WILL NOT BE HARMED!", I exploded. The rocks and statues around me levitated and whirled around me, creating a mini-tornado. I was joined to him in heart, mind, body, and soul. His power was my power, his strength was my strength. We would protect one another 'till the ends of the Earth, no matter what. Chase Young wouldn't allow me to be harmed, and I wouldn't allow anyone to harm him. The tornado around me lifted me up into the air and my eyes glowed white.

"Raven, please, you are the only one who can defeat him!", Arella insisted.

" **NO!**", I screamed, "If Chase Young dies then I die with him and Trigon wins! Is that what you want?".

"Raven, no matter your feelings for Chase Young... he must die".

"No", I whispered falling to my knees. "Oh Azar, no".

"I will give a piece of my soul Raven, but no more. I will not die for a demon. But one day, you and Chase Young will have to fight, and the world depends on you to win", she said.

I sighed and sat down cross-legged and began to call upon the ancient spirits:

"I call upon the ancient souls of the guardians and protectors of Azarath. I ask you to join with the soul of this woman and become one!". A part of Arella's soul flew and joined the souls of Azarath, forming a glowing ball of spirits. I took the ball in my hands and chanted:

"The Gem was born of evil's fire. The Gem shall be his portal. He comes to claim, he comes to sire, the end of all things mortal". The Glowing Ball turned red.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!".

Changing to Author's POV (Point of View)

A little while before Raven tried to free Trigon, he was busy trying to free himself as well. Trigon had finally broken the chains holding him to the Underworld, but he still had to free the rest of his soul. His happy-piece flew around the vast underworld, occasionally hiding from the guards that kept him and the others trapped inside. Suddenly, a mirror image of his soul stood in front of him. It was an exact copy of him except that his eyes were bright pink whereas the image's eyes were bright red.

"I am your anger, free me and you will have strength and ferocity", the Trigon copy said.

The original Trigon nodded and held the chains in his hands, focusing on his power and the anger he had used to annihilate Azarath centuries before. The chain broke and the anger-piece of his soul joined the happy-piece. Now that he had his strength back, he could mentally call to the scattered pieces of his soul to try and escape. He hid in a bush and closed his eyes, cursing himself for betting his soul to the Prince of Darkness, and losing. His soul glowed green and then yellow, the Intelligence and Jealous part of his subconscious was back, just a few more and he'd be strong enough to leave this place.

Or **attempt**, to leave this place.

His soul glowed neon blue and then purple, his sadness and bravery were back as strong as ever. Just two pieces left and he'd be complete once more. He glowed jet black as his darkness returned and then bright white as his love returned. Even as a demon, he had love and although he chose not to listen to it's suggestions, it was still there, neglected yet insistent for him to feel more compassion for mortals. Ridiculous.  
"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!". Those three words pierced through the silence of the Underworld. A ball of spirit headed straight towards him, entering his body and healing his weakened soul. He glowed an eerie white, and the immortal soul he'd lost in a bet was back at full force, ready to keep him alive for eternity. Trigon the Terrible grew and grew, with his body and soul intact, he no longer belonged in the Underworld. He could leave and no one could do anything about it, after all, the Underworld was a place for broken souls and people without bodies and spirit. But he had both his body and his immortal spirit, which didn't meant that he **could** leave but meant that he **had to** leave. And Trigon had no need to delay his departure from the Underworld more than he already had. The ball of spirits that had healed him made him glow white once more, it lifted him up and up, through the brown clouds and the dark green of the night sky. When he was past the sky of the underworld (which is actually directly beneath the earth, meaning their sky is our ground, that's why it's green) he raised up even more, and he could faintly see Earth as he floated up through the different layers of the ground. He reached the surface of the Earth and saw the library where his daughter sat cross-legged, her eyes closed, holding a ball of spirits and muttering words of power. Next to her, his wife, Arella, stood with her hands hovering over the ball of spirits with her own mortal spirit floating into it.

Trigon floated up through the roof of the library, assaulted immediately by the bright sun in the sky. He closed his eyes as he reached level with the sun and then he was past it and the sun was below him as he drifted high above it. He went up until the sky of Earth ended and the floor of Hell began. As Trigon reached Hell, his home, he embraced the darkness of the evil spirits in delight. "At last!", he roared, "I am back!".

Back to Raven's POV again

The signs of Scath tattooed my skin as Wuya, Chase Young, and the Titans entered. I raised up in the air and roared a truly terrible, my four eyes red and glowing.

"At last!", I roared, "I am back!".

I opened my arms and the spirits I had conjured swirled around me. I laughed, well cackled, and let my emotions wild. They lifted up everything and swirled it in a tornado around me. Everyone stared at me, transfixed at my craziness.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!", I cried.

I floated back down to Earth and dropped to my knees on the floor, taking control of my soul and mind. For a moment, when Trigon had gone to Hell, his power and spirit had entered mine and we'd shared the same body. But now that I was back to normal, there was no way I was going to roar or cackle EVER again.

I stood up and spread my arms. "Again I call on the spirits of Azarath, please come to me and do my bidding!". I felt the presence of more spirits, swirling around me, waiting for me to order them in the name of the late Azar. "Go to Arella, heal her spirit!". I gestured to Arella with my hands, and the spirit of Azarath flowed through me and flew into her, filling the gap in her spirit that she had given to Trigon.  
"And now I call my father to me! The Gem was born of evil's fire! The Gem shall be his portal! He comes to claim, he comes to sire, the end of all things mortal!". Trigon entered the world, smaller than before but looking just as menacing.

"Once again daughter you call me to you. But now that I am free I will not be controlled", he roared.

"Father I healed your immortal spirit, and I will send you back if I am displeased!", I snarled, "You now owe me a life debt, a debt that I am not ready to receive. Until then, you will serve me for eternity, or I shall send you back from whence you came. Father, do you swear to serve me for  
eternity? To serve me and no other?".

Trigon bowed his head, he had no choice and I knew it. "I do".

"If you shall fail me, you will be sent back to the Underworld", I continued.

"I will not fail, I swear it", he said.

"And my blood binds it so", I finished. "Spirits bind my father to his word. If you do I will give you the power of my blood to send him back to the Underworld!". The spirits of Azarath bound him with their souls, strengthened by the power of my blood, tying him to me for the rest of eternity, until I died.


	7. Revelation & Sorrow

Sorry I took so long to update the Noughts & Kisses Series. I'll try my best to update **Ravens Confusions: A RHYMEDY **a.s.a.p. (as soon as possible) This is my fourth Fan Fiction. Enjoy!

- - Disclaimer - -

Don't own Teen Titans, don't own Xiaolin Showdown, don't own fan fiction (duh). Is there anything I do own? (Joking lol)

- - Disclaimer - -

Raven's POV (Point Of View)

Name changes for Teen Titans:

Robin – Nightwing

Starfire – Snowice

Cyborg – Victor (or Master Williams to his butlers)

Raven – Empress Roth to her Royal Subjects

Chase – Emperor Young to his Royal Subjects

Beast Boy – Logan (Or Gar Logan)

CHAPTER SEVEN

-*-Revelation and Sorrow-*-

"Raven?", Starfire asked worriedly.

I looked at her, wondering why she'd be scared of me, after all, she was the one with the wonderful boyfriend, the beauty, and the super Tamaranean strength. Why would I of all people be a threat to _her?_ And then I looked at myself, I mean really looked. My clothes were in tatters and my body was tattooed with the sign of Scath. My hair had grown long and ragged down my shoulders and my eyes were bright white. I noticed that my hands were glowing as well, as if I was ready to levitate something or make a shield. No wonder she was frightened, heck, I was frightened! I managed to make my eyes stop glowing but my hands were unable to stop and the more I tried, the brighter they glowed. I sighed and something exploded, and I resisted the urge to sigh again. It was my emotions! For 2 years I'd laughed and cried and it wouldn't matter because I didn't have my power. But now, it was all over, my love, my happiness, my life. I looked down at my stomach and winced at something else I'd have to lose: my child. I closed my eyes, Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos. When I opened my eyes the signs of Scath were gone, my clothes were back, and my hands weren't glowing. My friends were looking at me expectantly. Should I talk to them? Hug them?

"Raven, it is time", Arella said. Time? Oh Azar, the Gem, she wants me to kill my husband. I nodded obediently though, and levitated a book to me. I opened it to two blank pages, faced Chase Young and said, "Aldruon en Lenthranell Losolaneeris Nor!". A blast of white headed straight to Chase Young from the book and I dropped it on the floor.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!", we shouted simultaneously. I levitated the Gem to me and he levitated the book closed before the curse could reach him. I placed the Gem on my head and I could feel it fixing itself to my forehead so that it couldn't be removed again. With my demon powers returned to me, my Gem couldn't be removed as easily as Chase had done it the last time, and there was no way Trigon was going to bet his soul all over again.

I turned to Arella. "Thank you for your help", I said solemnly.

"I live to serve Azar and his followers", she said simply, "You have got the Gem safe?".

I nodded. "No one will steal it again".

"Good, but now, you have another demon to attend to", she said, looking at Chase Young and then looking at my stomach. I had no idea how she knew about the baby but I was too grateful I didn't have to kill Chase Young to think about it; I nodded. I teleported to Titans Towers, cleaning things with my powers as I floated to my room. I picked up a box under my bed that was wrapped up in paper and opened it. A Note said: "I thought you might need this", and underneath the note was a box of pills, the embryo baby killing kind of pills that you bought from the chemist with a 99% success rate. Who could have possibly known that I'd get pregnant? And how could they also know I'd kill my own baby?

Something told me that I really didn't want to know.

I read the back of the packet, it said: "The embryo will pass during excretion and may cause pain depending on the age of the embryo. Contains Misoprostol. Do not take if you: Have an ectopic pregnancy, Take certain steroids, or Take pills that thin the blood". I grabbed a glass of water and swallowed the pill whole. Then I grabbed a book and went to sit in the bathroom, waiting for the sudden urge to excrete a baby or two. I thought I was about one month pregnant so it shouldn't be too big or cause that much pain when it, uh, passed. I wondered if it was a boy or a girl and what I should call them. Chase Jr? I found myself snickering at just the thought of that one, so maybe it wasn't such a good idea to name it something, well, funny. How about a planet? Mercury, Venus, Jupiter? Or maybe Eris? The urge to go toilet came and I, well, excreted. But I had been wrong, oh so wrong. The embryo wasn't small, it was huge, and it was incredibly painful to push it into the toilet, but now that I'd started I couldn't stop. It dropped into the toilet with a loud _plop!_ sound and I flushed immediately, breathing hard. And then for some ridiculous reason, I began to cry. Not because of the pain, not because of losing Chase Young, and not because my life was a complicated wreck.

But because I had to give up my child.

I had never hoped for children and I hadn't wanted any, I was more than content with my perfect life with Chase Young and the Algerian Animals. But now that I had lost him, now that I had experienced terrible emotional pain, and my whole life was a wreck, I wanted it, I wanted to keep the last treasure of our life together. Sure when I'd first gotten pregnant I wasn't planning to get rid of it, I would never do anything crazy like that, but I wasn't too stressed about it, I just wanted to go with the flow, let anything that happened happen.

I opened the toilet and cried, " I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry!". Then I leaned on the edge of the bath and sobbed for all the things I had lost and all the things I'd had to give up. A couple miserable moments later I was stepping out of the shower, clean and soapy, my eyes still a little red and my nose slightly snuffly. Wrapped in my towel, I gracefully crossed the hall to my bedroom and walked inside, surprised not to hear anyone else intruding the tower. I sat on my bed and sighed, stroking the silver version of my leotard I had worn when I was with Chase Young, holding it tightly to my chest. I felt like crying again, how could something that had been so perfect go so terribly wrong? And for that moment, so close to my old memories, I had several flashbacks at once: The moment when Chase and I had first met, that amazing moment when he'd said I do and the wonderful honeymoon just moments afterwards, the day when we'd had a bet to see who could stay up the longest while watching the most boring channel on Television, the morning when he'd proposed to me with a ring that had jewels the exact colour of my eyes... It had been a fairytale. How could I ever love again after all that?

"Oh Chase!", I cried, and began to sob softly into the silver leotard. Chase Young decided at that exact moment to burst into my bedroom, armed with Golden Tiger Claws. I hastily wiped my eyes and looked up at him. He looked as wonderful as ever with his yellow eyes and black green-streaked hair, his armour as neat and tidy as ever.

He looked at the box on the bed and silver leotard in my hands, and then he looked at me properly. My hair was wet, making it look quite neat for once, and I was still wrapped in my towel. He sat next to me, resting the Golden Tiger Claws on the bed for a moment so he could properly study the box. "You got rid of it?".

I nodded, fixing my towel. He fixed it for me and then wrapped his arms softly around me. "Thank you", he whispered, burying his head in my neck, sighing gently. "And... I'm sorry".

"For...".

"Everything. All of this", he sighed, stroking my face, "I never meant to hurt you.. but me and you, it just can't happen Raven, not like this".

I looked at him and I could plainly see that he was truly sorry. But I could also see that he wanted me and that if I tried just the slightest, he wouldn't resist. "You said the darkness helps you think", I said, turning off the lights. I pulled him against me and whispered, "So, now that you can think clearly, what do you think?". I threw my towel away. I removed his clothes and armour with one swoop of my magic.

"Raven we can't...", he sighed, but he was already kissing me all over.

I couldn't help snorting. "You ALWAYS say that but you do it anyway. And besides, isn't evil about breaking the rules?". He smiled at me softly, "Are you evil now?".

I grinned, "You wish". " I really do, it would make this a lot less complicated", he sighed.

I ran a finger lovingly down his chest. "Relax", I said softly, "We live for complications".

He stared into my eyes and then looked away. "Raven...", he sighed, looking unsure.

I looked at him sadly, "You don't want this do you?". I could feel tears filling my eyes. I tried to pull away from him as they fell down my face, but he held onto me. He looked pained when he saw my tears, "Raven, I'm sorry, I really am". I closed my eyes and levitated my towel to me and sat up on the bed. Soon Chase and I were both dressed, and I couldn't help sighing softly, how much more rejection could I bare before I cracked? Beast Boy burst into my room and stopped in surprise when he saw Chase and I facing each other, a few feet of space between us.

"Dude! What are you doing here?", Beast Boy exploded.

Chase Young snarled. "That is none of your concern!", he hissed in reply.

Beast Boy looked at me and I saw almost instantly why I had fallen in love with him. His beautiful green eyes, his spiky hair, and his goofy grin. Maybe, if I tried to move on, I could love him again. I smiled shyly at him and he returned it with a loving smile of his own. Chase Young looked at me strangely, and I focused back on him to read his emotions. Jealousy, Sadness, Loss. These emotions played across his face in numerous orders but they seemed to be stuck on replay. I felt a little sad, I hadn't meant to hurt him although he'd hurt me more times than I could count since the love antidote had cured him. But what I still couldn't understand was how, how could we have gotten enchan.. I gasped:

_Friend Robin was not there when we were attacked_

_..we saw a hint of Robin on all the surveillance cameras in the shops that were broken into_

_Robin asked for something from me earlier today_

_He looked as though he was in a rush_

_And **YOU** must of misheard ME. Heal him, or do it yourself_

_..who knew what he'd resort to just to get what he wanted. And he wanted Raven..._

"Robin", she gasped, "Oh God, it was Robin...".

"What's up with Robin?", Beast Boy asked, sounding concerned.

"He asked Chase Young for a love spell but for some reason it went wrong and Chase and I fell in love instead of Robin and I...", I blurted out. Then I blinked. _Robin did it._ "**ROBIN!**".


	8. Noughts & Kisses

Sorry I took so long to update the Noughts & Kisses Series. I'll try my best to update **Ravens Confusions: A RHYMEDY **a.s.a.p. (as soon as possible) This is my fourth Fan Fiction. Enjoy!

- - Disclaimer - -

Don't own Teen Titans, don't own Xiaolin Showdown, don't own fan fiction (duh). Is there anything I do own? (Joking lol)

- - Disclaimer - -

Raven's POV (Point Of View)

Name changes for Teen Titans:

Robin – Nightwing

Starfire – Snowice

Cyborg – Victor (or Master Williams to his butlers)

Raven – Empress Roth to her Royal Subjects

Chase – Emperor Young to his Royal Subjects

Beast Boy – Logan (Or Gar Logan)

CHAPTER EIGHT

-*-Noughts and Kisses-*-

"I know", Beast Boy said gently.

"What?", I gasped. His gentle voice didn't make it any less surprising. "You knew?".

"He told us, and that's why we came here. To break the spell, and get you back".

I closed my eyes. "When, exactly, did he tell you this?".

"Wednesday. I came to Robin and found Cyborg there too, eating burgers. He was trying to group the Titans back together again, no surprise there, by sending his life story, literally I mean he actually wrote it all down, to Cyborg. Then Cyborg sent me his life story and then I sent you mine... Well you get the idea. SO after we met up in Robin, er Nightwing's, hideout, Cyborg asks about what he wanted from Chase Young way back then. So Robin tells him and then he realises it was probably the love spell he asked for that went wrong", Beast Boy explained.

I looked at him. "And then you came here and fucked up my life? Whoop-de-freakin'-do. Trust Robin to mess up and then try to "fix" it back again while actually making it worse!", I screeched, my voice dripping with sarcasm and vehemence.

"He made you better Raven! Or else you would have been stuck here with him!", Beast Boy shouted, frustrated at my tone of voice, looking disgustedly at Chase Young.

"Yeah because that would have been SO bad, right?", I asked sarcastically. "Being with the one you love who loves you right back. Oh, and who also proposed to you and is now officially married to you. But don't forget the worse part of all, you had to have sex with them over and over and over. I mean who would want that?". My voice was so sarcastic that Chase Young snickered in amusement, until I got to the part about sex.

"I really could have done without hearing that", Beast Boy said queasily.

"I really could have done without you!". The words seemed so harsh I instantly regretted them.

"Do you really mean that?".

I sighed. "No, not really. I'm just frustrated and I'm sorry that I'm screaming at you when I should be screaming at Robin. He tried to make me love him and look what happened because of it".

"A whole lot of shit?".

I snorted in amusement. "Yeah, you could say that".

Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire walked into the room cautiously, and we rolled our eyes at them, even Chase Young.

"Am I forgiven?", Robin asked, Starfire ready to protect him on his right hand side.

I shrugged. "Maybe. I guess I'm glad I'm back to normal. Sort of. But I wish you guys hadn't taken 2 years to do it".

"Dude! We totally rushed!", Gar disagreed and then kissed me on the lips. That was it. The spark I needed to love him again, I could feel it flowing through my veins and warming my heart. When he pulled away I saw the guy was in love with holding me in his arms, how could I ever forget how it was to be with him? I hugged him gently and whispered in his ear, "I'm sorry for all of this". When we pulled apart he said, "No problem, Rae!".

"You say that now", a voice said from outside the window. The window opened and wind blew inside and took us all outside onto the Titans Tower roof. The night sky darkened to a pitch black wonderfully complimented by the bright white light of the moon.

"But poor poor Garfield doesn't know the whole story, so how about we tell it?".

The moonlight illuminated the new Sylvie, and what an evil creature she had become. Her eyes were an incredibly dark blue that matched her hair and the tutu she wore over a black leotard, matched with knee-length black boots. Her lips looked just like mine, but the evil sneer she placed them in took away the similarity.

"So you lived with him". She smiled at Beast Boy's wince. "And you married him". Another wince. "And you fucked him to high heaven". A grimace. "But there's no consequences, right?", she continued, "After all, you don't live with him any more, you can easily divorce him, and you don't fuck him any more. So everything's back to normal right? WRONG". She snarled. "You will ALWAYS love Chase Young and he will ALWAYS love you. You can't forget the memories when they're hard-wired into your soul".

" It will take time, but it won't last forever Sylvie", Beast Boy insisted.

She shook her head, a cruel smile on her face. "So what are you going to do? Keep away from each other forever?". She cackled so evilly it made my blood run cold. "I've bound their souls Garfield, which means that they are soul mates and FATE WILL bring them both together, again and again and again".

"Well we'll keep on running!", he said, sounding frustrated.

"And fate will follow. You can't escape it Garfield, it's everywhere".

" **I** will not be following them", Chase said, "This love is OVER".

" It's not up to you Chase, you'll find that fate has come to life recently", she smirked.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?", I demanded.

"The thread that ties you together, it's not just a thread any more. It's alive", she cackled.

"Then we will find it and kill it!", I screeched.

"Would you kill your own flesh and blood? Again?". She threw the words at me along with the box of pills I'd found in my room. My eyes widened in realisation. She reached behind her and showed us two babies in a blanket, they were twins, _my_ twins.

"How about I do it for you?", she asked, bringing out a knife.

"NO!", Chase Young and I exploded simultaneously.

Sylvie laughed. "As if I'd really kill your babies Raven, when they torture Garfield just by being alive! I thought it couldn't get any better when he found you and Chase Young together. But when I found out you were pregnant, the possibilities were endless. But you know what the best thing is? They're both immortal, just like you! They'll be around forever to torture Garfield after I die". She sighed in satisfaction. "The world is a terrible place".

"Maybe that's because you're a terrible person", I said bitterly.

"Aww I can't take all the credit", she said smiling, "But thanks anyway".

"Your fucking welcome", I muttered.

"But the whole Noughts and Kisses thing was hilarious. Who knew you guys kept such crazy secrets from one another? And you call yourselves friends, honestly, you're almost at bad as I am!", Sylvie said, shaking her head. "Shame that it's all over now, I enjoyed my little pranks quite a lot, I don't have much to do except torture people".

"Why Sylvie? When did you turn so... mean?".

"When you trapped me and pretended to let yourself be tortured in front of me! I tried to be patient and I tried to be nice. But I'm not a little girl any more Garfield, I'm not going to sit crying my eyes out while you get everything you ever wanted!", she screeched.

"You're CRAZY Sylvie. You need help, seriously", Beast Boy said worriedly.

"Been there, done that. I didn't need help when I was born, I didn't need help when I first joined the doom patrol. I only needed help when I met YOU Beast Boy! Whenever anyone or anything is around you, their brains start to go shitty! Look at Drew, remember him? Do you remember how Terra betrayed you and the Titans after she met you? You're the one who needs help Beast Boy!", Sylvester accused angrily.

He stared at her, speechless. "But now you've got your just desserts for falling in love with all the wrong people", she said, laughing. She threw me the twins, "Have fun!".

I placed a yellow gem on each of their foreheads, whispering an Azarathian blessing over them. I dressed them in the same clothes as me, except their cloaks were the same blue colour as their eyes and their leotards were the same dark yellow as Chase Young's eyes. I decided it would be a good time to name them both, to give them their own name and personality. Firstly I still wanted a planet name, so I named the one with the lightest yellow Gem as Venus. Then I decided to have a name dedicated to Azarath and Azar, so I named the other one Azara, pronounced Ah-Zar-Uh. I couldn't believe how alike me they were and yet how alike Chase Young they were at the same time. They had my eyes and Chase Young's black hair but it wasn't streaked with green, yet. Azara and Venus, my two beautiful daughters.

Chase Young walked over to me. "I supposed I should have realised they were immortal".

I looked up at him, and was surprised to see he looked sheepish, "Yeah, me too".

He sighed. "Looks like I'll be seeing a whole lot more of you".

"You say that like it's a bad thing", I smiled, but stopped when I saw his face.

"It's bad when we're together, but I knew this would happen. In the Void, the Darkness told me I'd be able to glimpse the Light while in the Darkness, or never see the Light again". He stopped and sighed again. "But I never realised that I'd never FEEL the Light again".

"What Void? And what Light and Darkness are you talking about?", I asked in wonder.

"When the antidote entered my body, I was in a Void, an empty space with no walls or boundaries. I was the only thing there". He looked lovingly at the babies as he spoke, as if speaking to them. "It separated into two categories, the Darkness which was the black side, and the Light which was the white side. I ran to the Light and I saw you there-" He looked up at me "-but the Light wouldn't let me in. So the Darkness was the only category that I could join. I didn't have a choice".

"But I still didn't want to embrace the Darkness. So it gave me a choice: **Join me and you will see the light from a distance. Or stay and never see the light again.** So I took the only option I could, to return to Earth, because I couldn't bare to stay alone in the empty Void, unable to see you or anyone else. I had to choose at that very moment or stay forever, so I choose Darkness, Darkness and my need to live".

"But what did the Darkness mean by **see the light from a distance**?", I asked.

"It meant that I'd see you. Because the Darkness knew I would only return for you so it threatened me with the thought of never seeing you again. And then it offered me the chance to be back to my normal evil self but still see you sometimes. I'd be able to see you and talk to you which I could never do stuck in the Void, which was my only other option. So, as the Darkness knew I would, I embraced the darkness all over again", he explained, "But we cannot change the past".

"But you can!", Beast Boy squealed, "The Sands of Time! If we use it we can go back in time and stop you and Raven from ever being together!". When I looked at Chase Young questioningly, he explained all about the Shen Gong Wu called the Sands of Time.

"You mean you'd actually want to go back in time and change all of this?", I gasped. I hated losing Chase Young but the thought of forgetting our lives together, our beautiful memories of pure enchanted happiness... I couldn't do it. I still loved him, and he loved me.

"We can't do that Beast Boy", Chase Young snarled immediately, and I knew he was thinking what I was.

"And why the hell not?", he demanded.

"Because I still love Raven, and I have no intention of forgetting that", he said matter-of-factly.

"But it's not like you can ever be together!", Beast Boy exclaimed, and Chase growled.

"I could be with her if I truly thought it was for the best!", he growled, "But I don't. Raven loves you and I want her to be happy. YOU make her happy".

"And don't you forget it!", Gar said smugly.

"Stop that!", he snarled, "Stop acting like she's your dog on a leash! Because if you don't and you ever end up hurting her, I swear on my life I will find you and **kill you**".

I looked from Chase Young to Gar and back again, scared for Beast Boy because I knew that out of the two of them, Chase Young was the better fighter. But it was just a threat, he wouldn't hurt Beast Boy unless Beast Boy hurt me...

"You will do no such thing!", Sylvie screamed, "He's mine to kill!".

"He is **NOT!**", I screamed back.

"**YES I AM!**", Beast Boy exploded, much to everyone's astonishment. "If you still love me Sylvie, I'd like to be with you, to go out with you. If you want".

"WHAT?". My whole world crumpled and Chase whispered, "No".

"You want to... to be with me?", she asked hesitantly.

"I love you Sylvie, I always did but... there were excruciating circumstances", he said, with a glance at me. Then it clicked, he'd fallen for me AND her. He loved us both. Oh, shit.

"You're gonna be with Sylvie?", Chase demanded in unison as I whimpered it.

"Yes", he whispered, and I crumpled to the ground, my heart broken for the last time.

. . . . . . . . .

END! I know I said that it'd be a Trilogy people but I just can't choose between RavenXBB and RavenXChase. So the last chapter is going to be two different versions, one for the Beast Boy fans and one for Chase Young fans. I mean you gotta admit, Chase and Raven would be an interesting couple together! The more you review, the faster I publish!


End file.
